


Not What I Expected

by bababooye



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar the Last air Bender
Genre: Azula is a raging bisexual, Katara is lesbian, Multi, Toph is very up front, a lot if you have to put your phone down moments, modern Atla, no bending soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bababooye/pseuds/bababooye
Summary: Sokka and Katara- new to republic highschool, immediately make friends with a mixed group of people, and theirs obviously and token mean girl their to silently ruin there lives or for something that’s not expected to happen.
Relationships: Katara/Azula, Sokka/Suki, Toph/Aang, Zuko/Jin
Kudos: 18





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I use the word “questions” in here a lot.  
> And this basically the ‘pilot’ where everyone is introduced, nearly everyone but yea.

“You ready?” Sokka asked adjusting his bag strap. “No” Katara said scuffing her shoe on the concrete. “Hey, hey! Don’t do that to your shoes, you spent a lot of money on those doc’s don’t go running them” “What ever” Katara joked hitting her brother over the head. She lead the way into the school, flinging open the door for them, immediately people looked up from their phones to stair at the pair. “Wow” Sokka whispered into her ear. “Yeah it’s like they have nothing better to do” He grabbed Katara by the wrist and lead them to where he thought the school office would be. It wasn’t until he had taken her to the exit at the back of the school that Katara spoke up. “You have no idea where your going do you?” Katara crossed her arms and raised a eyebrow at Sokkas horrible navigation skills “No! Of course I do-“ “Hey, you guys are lost aren’t you?” A short boy with a blue arrow on his forehead and baggy clothes asked. Sokka opened his mouth to protest but Katara pushed his chin up and answered. “Uh yea could you point us towards the school office by any chance?” “Of course! It’s just down the hall and to the left, you walked past it actually” A girl with a bob said laughing. Katara could see here brother start to blush so she saved him the embarrassment and waved off to their saviours. “D-did you see” Sokka stuttered looking back where they just were. “Yes you blubbering idiot I did” She laughed knocking on the offices door. 

^^^^^^^^^^

Students began to file into the school hall, taking their place and talking to their friends. They didn’t quite down until principal Iroh tapped on the microphone and grabbing their attention. “Welcome back students, I hope you had a good weekend, I know I did at, the tea shop haha” A small chuckle spread across the room. Back-stage Sokka raised a questionable eyebrow at his sister. “Anyway, today we have two new students joining us. They are from and are the only ones at school, from the Water tribe northern and southern, Katara and Sokka” The school clapped as the pair walked out to the stage. “Now I expect at least a handful of you to be friendly to these two” “Oh I’ll be friendly to her” Out in the crowd a shirt girl with a feisty attitude grinned. “I already like them, let’s hang out with them” Her three friends gapped at her. She didn’t even look at but could feel their stares. “But never want to hang out with anyone else” squeked a boy. “Come on don’t you see it, the girl, what is it! Katara, has a cool style and there is no way she’s straight-“ “Toph you can’t assume someone’s sexuality” “Hush twinkle-toes I’m trying to talk” “And the guy, his face tells me he’s funny” “His face tells you he’s funny” The boy next to her scoffed. “Yes Zuko its does” “Well your the one who has to talk to them first” “Fine by me suki” A couple rows down a girl with a deep frown on her face scoffed. “Oh come on Azula, you haven’t even met them yet, they haven’t said a word” “Whatever, I can already tell they’ll be a problem” ^^^^^^^^^^ “You know what I find weird?” Sokka asked finishing off his monster and pulling at the tag. “What?” Katara asked filling out their classes forms. “That we are the only other race here, like there mixed and Asia and then there’s us” Katara looked up from the paper. “Huh, yeah your right actually” “Hey guys” Toph settled her self next to the siblings with Suki, Aang and Zuko behind her. “Sorry about her” Zuko scratched the back of his neck looking at Katara. “Oh, no it’s okay, in fact your the only people that’s come up to us” “Oh well in that case your welcome!” Aang laughed. Silence went over the group. “Sorry we don’t really know how to make conversation ha, uh it’s normally just me and my sister, the schools were really small in the south” “Yea the south, is it like everyone says?” Suki asked taking a seat next to Sokka. “Well it depends what everyone has said” Zuko and Aang listened into Sokka while Toph turned her attention to Katara. Toph looked her up and down, katara shot her a questionable look. “Answer my questions seriously okay?” Toph didn’t let her talk “Are you gay? When did you come out? Who knows? Who have you dated? Where do you get your clothes from? What is your music type? Why did you move here?” Katara didn’t deny her questions, in fact she like how straight forward she was. “I’m lesbian, I came out a year and a bit ago, Sokka and dad are the ones I told, I’ve dated 1 other girl we lasted a couple of months, thrift store, indie pop or rock, Our dad got a job as an ambassador” “Interesting, Interesting” Toph rubbed her chin “Do you want to form an alliance with me?” “Yes” The bell rang quickly after that and the group said goodbye with Toph a smug grin on her face. “I could hear you guys laughing, I knew he would be funny” “And what about katara, were you assumptions right?” Suki nudged her “That’s for me to know and for you to find out!”


End file.
